Talk:Seddie/@comment-3508470-20120413004722
Ok, guys can I say something? I don't get what's up with this seddie and creddie war! Like for one thing, I don't get why on Earth we have to make speculations, then we're wrong, then the opposite ship comes on our page and tell's us we're wrong, then a shipwar breaks out causing cyber-bullying, then someone ends up being hurt, all because of the ship war! Like seriously, what's the point?!? I mean, iCarly doesn't have to end in seddie, cam nor does it have to end it creddie! So what's the point of making speculations when the end result is being hurt? Like take for instance, a shipper is making speculations of their ship because a character, let's say Sam, is wearing a creddie colour or black or Carly is wearing purple. That obviously isn't going to help the ship at all. It's about the character development and history that counts. Not about the number of views an episode gets! Just because an episode gets a certain amount of views doesn't mean it's end game or not endgame! Like suppose iPie got 13 million views. Would that mean that Spam, seddie, creddie, sibby,cibby,cam,spish,cadam or any other ship would be endgame? No! It doesn't! I am obviously not trying to cause any sort of trouble because I obviously respect all ships. Please don't take any of what I'm saying in offense. I'm not trying to do that. I'm trying to explain why I think the seddie/creddie war is way too overatted. I mean, we can ship what we wanna ship. Why must we be questioned or critized for what we do ship. Let me explain why: I know a lot of cam shippers. Heck! One of my bfs ships cam and seddie! Does it mean she is gay? that a bad word? No, that's what I'm trying to get across here. I know you're probably saying: who said that ? Some people at my school said that! That's who. So please understand what I mean. I'm trying to be as polite as I can. Ok another thing. People around the internet are freaking out because Carly had a pic of Freddie in her room. While I respect the creddiers as taking that as a hint (which it is) let me tell you that one of my best friends is a boy and i have atleast 9 pics of us hugging and his solitary pics in my room and I most certainly do not have a crush on him. I know you're saying otherwise but just here me out some more. A lot of you, including me, are making speculations about the ending of iCarly and the episodes by themself. Can we stop? If you guys don't want to you don't have to but still, it's very normal to speculate; but the way we're doing it is kinda you know a little too much. I mean, a very long time ago,when iDo was out, we were speculating about how there was this maid of honour, bridesmade, best man, bridegroom dance between the crew. Did it happen? No, it didn't. So guys, as much as we love to speculate, can we just do it so when the episode comes out we can atleast say out speculations were close? Ok that's about it. I hope no one is offended by my post. I tried very very very very hard not to sound bias in any way. I respect all ships on iCarly. I just wanted to clear things up. I think I'm titled to an opionion since America and the wiki are are freed, therefore we have freedom of speech. I don't think I have to give a history lesson going all the way back to Martin Luther King Jr. . So yeah that's about it! I hope you liked it. -Seddiejathanfan